Angels
Angels are Christian Thaumaturges highly skilled in Theurgy. They wear a suit of winged armour powered by Mechanical Thaumaturgy which allows them to fly. They are essentially warrior-priests that serve Christian institutions, or sometimes Christian theocratic states such as the Papal States or Romania. Angels are overwhelmingly male, but female Angels are not unheard of. In Catholicism and Orthodoxy, the position of Angel is the only priesthood that is open to women. Angels normally practice Light Thaumaturgy and Storm Thaumaturgy, as these are the types of Thaumaturgy that Theurgy powers, however there are also many Angels who practice Neon Thaumaturgy. As well as their Thaumaturgy, Angels are equipped with a neon spear, sword and shield, although most Angels also carry firearms. The armour of Angels is mainly made of Thaumium and carbon fibre, infused with Mechanical and Neon Thaumaturgy. The armour is physically attached to their body, and it not only acts as protection but also a life support system that extends their lifespan and allows them to go longer without food, sleep or rest. A basic nervous system is also built into the armour - the Angels cannot feel pain through it, but can feel most other sensations. Some Christians point out that it is heretical for a man to call themselves an Angel, but the Angels usually defend this by saying that Angel is not a literal term, rather they emulate the behaviour and appearance of Angels, not claiming to be actual Angels but rather using them as inspiration. Differences Anglican Church In the Anglican church, Angels serve the Church of England or Church of Scotland, both of which are headed by the King of Albion. Angels are appointed by the King in person, and are promoted from devout soldiers. Anglican Angels are answerable firstly to the King and secondly to the Archbishop of Canterbury. Anglican Angels are free to marry and have children. Anglican Angels may leave their position under exceptional circumstances if the King grants them permission. Anglican Angels are an explicitly defensive force, only undertaking actions to preserve the Anglican church rather than spread it. Catholic Church In the Catholic church, Angels serve the Pope directly and are answerable to him alone, with his orders overriding even those of their head of state. They are appointed by the Pope but appointments outside of Italy are usually made by Papal representatives. Catholic Angels are promoted from priests. They may not marry or have children. Catholic Angels can only leave their position through death. Eastern Orthodox Church In the Eastern Orthodox church, Angels serve and are appointed by their Patriarch, with the Ecumenical Patriarch having the highest authority. Roman Angels also serve the Emperor of the Romans, who has equal authority to the Ecumenical Patriarch. Eastern Orthodox Angels are free to marry and have children. Eastern Orthodox Angels begin their training at age twelve, and are free to leave when they become eighteen if they do not want to be an Angel, although if they decide to stay they can only leave their position through death. Oriental Orthodox Church In the Oriental Orthodox church, Angels serve and are appointed by their Patriarch, with none having the highest authority, although the Coptic Pope of Alexandria wields the greatest informal influence. Oriental Orthodox Angels begin their training at age ten, and are free to leave when they become 21 if they do not want to be an Angel, although if they decide to stay they can only leave their position through death. Reformation Churches In the various reformed churches such as Lutheranism, Calvinism, Baptism, Mormonism and so on, Angels do not exist.